


Daddy Said So

by sophiewritesfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Innocence, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiewritesfiction/pseuds/sophiewritesfiction
Summary: Sophie has always done what people ask and when her next door neighbor uses a little persuasion, she is bound to do so.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Daddy Said So

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION obviously any use of "mind control" is strictly for entertainment purposes, please do no enter into an non consensual relationship!!!

Harry was bored. 

Not with the act itself of sleeping with women, for there wasn't a way to be tired of that. But he was bored with the women he was sleeping with. Not that they weren't gorgeous women with model figures. Long legs, flat stomachs, little bumps on their to make your eyes go to them. They knew how to preform and did what he asked and he was left sexually satisfied. But he couldn't deny the part of him that wanted more, he just couldn't figure out what he wanted. The wealth in his pocket left little no's from women but he was waiting for something, he just didn't know what.

That is until she moved next door.

It was her father who introduced the family, he was a well known wall street tycoon which was how they afforded the homes in this neighborhood. His wife was a sweet woman who reminded him a lot of a caring teacher however it was when he saw their daughter that his switch flicked on. Her eyes were the first thing he saw, they were large dough eyes, the kind that would make him lose his will in bed very quickly. He took in her plain brown hair and cute freckles that dotted her checks, her round chubby cheeks that made her look like she had bubble gum in her mouth. She wore a well fitted long sleeve white shirt that hugged her breasts in a way Harry didn't know was sexy, her cup size must've been above a D, he wondered what it would feel like to grab them. Or how they would feel hanging in his face as she rode him to exhaustion. She introduced herself as Sophie which make him smirk, what a perfectly innocent name for a girl like her. 

However, his favorite part was when he invited them inside for a drink and he got to walk behind her. Harry owed the man who invented leggings an award, because these pants left nothing to imagination. He'd never seen such a good round ass, it took a lot in him to actually control himself from grabbing her right then and there. By the grace of god she sat next to him as he talked to her parents, as he put his hand on her thigh discretely he saw her jump out of the corner of his eye, he knew she was excited by him. It wasn't until the conversation ended between her parents, after he'd sent her suggestive smiles when they walked out the door he held her back for a moment. He reached down to be right next to her small 5'1'' frame and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow night at 8 kitten," his voice was the perfect tone. 

With the hint of suggestion placed in her brain he had her in his grasp.

***

Harry wasn't surprised when promptly at 8 that night there was a knock at the door. He still couldn't fight the smile that appeared when he thought about how easy it had been to get her here. He was however, surprised at the plaid skirt she wore with Mary Janes and a button up blouse. He didn't know what god was looking over him, but he owed that god a lot of favors. 

"Sophie how lovely you're here," he smiled.

"Sorry I would've dressed up more but I just came from choir practice at my school and the uniforms are mandatory-"

"Kitten, it's perfect," his smile made her feel at ease, reading tension was a strong skill of his. "Could I get you a glass of anything?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm only 18 so I can't drink yet," even though he already assumed it was nice to know that she was a good girl, it had been a long time since he'd been with a good girl.

"That's a good thing kitten," he loved her blush, "now I'm a very straight forward man, I do hope that's okay?" She nodded intensely. "I find you very beautiful and I would love to be with you," he told her lathering her up with his honey eyes. He watched her start to break down. 

"You want to be with me?"

"I want nothing more than that baby," he explain sitting close enough to her on the couch to brush a piece of hair off of her face. 

"I'm n-not a v-virigin," she stuttered looking at the ground. Now that was the true shock of the night that left him in awe, however it made this night that much easier.

"That's okay, I'm not either," he whispered making her giggle which soon made her bite her lip and Harry had to hold in a growl, "don't bite your lip princess, that's for me." Her cheeks went from pink to deep red. 

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear. 

But Harry would never miss a beautiful girl telling him to kiss her. The kiss was slow at first their lips intertwined in such a delicate fashion Harry wondered if she was breakable. However as time passed their kisses grew more intense, when he found a soft spot on her neck she let out the tiniest of whimpers and he knew he was gone. He wrapped his arms around her easily pulling her into his lap. His hands traveled down to her butt, enjoying the way he got to squeeze her as tightly as his did. She gasped slightly before inevitably bucking her hips again him, his smirk almost ruined their kiss. His hands then moved to the buttons on her shirt pulling them off one by one until she sat in her lace white bra with her large breasts spilling out the top of them

He felt guilty for a moment, he knew she was of age and that nothing was illegal. His mind control had barely been used, it was used so little he was surprised she was with him. But there was the tiniest part of him that wondered if she wanted this, he didn't mean to impose on her. 

"Harry," she whispered batting those eyelashes, "I want to make you feel good."

"Hmmm?" He whispered, no girl had ever said that before. He always had to focus intently on making them want to preform for him, she seemed to do so with only the slightest amount of encouragement. 

"I want to make you feel good," she whispered again slowly falling to her knees in front of him. He was in awe, so much in show he could've came right there, with her just looking up at him in that fucking school girl outfit with her doe eyes. But Harry couldn't lose who was the one in control.

"Then do it," he responded unzipping his jeans as she pulled his pants down she stopped in awe, he smirked. "Hurry princess, wouldn't want Daddy to get impatient." And when her lips finally took him in, the feeling was electric. She could only put small amounts of him at a time, and it was clear she was very inexperienced, unlike most girls that went down on him. But he was adoring the way she sloppily used her tongue on him and her hands explored his length. He couldn't help but run his hands through her hair, he got quite annoyed eventually with her slow speed. He used his hands to push her head farther down, and based on the whimper she was taking a lot of him. 

"Listen to Daddy," he stated strongly even though his voice was light. But the switch flicked when he said those words because she became less reluctant and Harry closed his eyes for a moment in bliss. He let out low groans in pleasure, he adored this feeling. Her mouth was up and down on him and he knew her jaw must've been exhausted from his size. He was getting relatively close when he pulled her off of him roughly and threw her on her back and she giggled. It wouldn't be for long as he trailed kisses down her chest before stopping at her breasts to play with her nipples with his teeth. She gasped slightly as his hand traced the swollen slit between her legs beginning to be opened.

"Daddy," she whispered quietly as he trailed to place kisses against he slit not yet giving her the satisfaction of any pleasure, she violently pushed her hips up, "daddy please," she begged. He gave in, allowing his tongue to savor every juice from her allowing his fingers to explore her. The loud moans coming from her mouth weren't to be ignored, he'd always loved loud women in bed. Finally when he found her spot that elicited the loudest reaction he focused intently on it, not stopping until she came. She panted loudly as he came up, but he was more than impatient and refused to wait for her. 

He did enter himself in slowly to begin, not wanting to cause too much pain. "Oh my god," she moaned throwing her head back on the cushion.

"You're so tight," harry groaned falling against her chest, savoring the way her breasts moved against his. 

"Ohhh," she moaned he stayed at that speed for a while enjoying her slow, laborious pants until it grew too much for him. He couldn't help but to pick up the pace entering in and out of her tight body quickly. "Daddy," she whimpered which ignited a flame in him.

"You like this princess," another thrust deep inside of her, her mouth shot open and her eyes were at the back of her head, "Daddy asked you a question," he growled thrusting into her violently, the sound of their skin echoing in the room.

"Oh yes Daddy, please don't stop Daddy," she begged her breasts bouncing wildly over her chest. 

"You like the way I fill you up don't you?"

"Yes, oh god yes!" She moaned thrusting her hips up with him.

"You're a dirty girl, princess," he growled a smirk on his face, her eyes didn't break from his, he'd never witness anything sexier in his life that a perfect girl like her begging for him and only him in this moment.

"Only for you D-daddy," she moaned again, "can I cum Daddy?"

"Hold on princess," he had to savor these moments, he lived for these moments, "hold on."

"Daddy please oh god please," she begged as he tirelessly pounded into her. It was then that he couldn't take it anymore, her moans were near screams and she was shaking so intensely under him it added that much more to the moment.

"Go baby," he groaned thrusting so deep into her she exploded over him causing Harry to quickly finish moments after she did. Her pants were louder than if she had just ran an entire marathon. He grinned proudly scooping her up in his arms as he carried her into his bedroom laying her down on his bed. In moments she was sleep, curled up in a precious ball that made him feel more joy than he thought possible. He laid down next to her enjoying how good it felt to look at her perfect body as they fell asleep in unison.


End file.
